


mario kart

by ibolspiders



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, fake dating au, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibolspiders/pseuds/ibolspiders
Summary: what do you do when you start fake dating your best friend?
Relationships: gwiles - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	mario kart

"What the hell!" Miles sat criss-cross on the floor of his living room, jaw to the floor as he gaped dumbly at the TV screen. It was the fourth time Gwen had beat him at Mario Kart, and he was starting to believe she had lied about Mario Kart not existing in her dimension.

"WOOO! FOURTH WIN, BABY!" Gwen yelled, raising her controller in victory.

Miles shot a web at it and snatched it.

"Sore loser," Gwen pouted, crossing her arms.

"Cheater."

"I did  _ not  _ cheat."

"You webbed me in my eyes, Gwen!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the controller from his hand.

"Best four out of five?" she asked, tracing the buttons of her controller with her thumb.

"Only if you don't cheat again," he said, beginning to start another round.

"That was one time," she mumbled.

The round started and Gwen was already in the lead.

"I'll go easy on you this time, alright?"

"Gwen, you're literally in the lead."

She thought about letting him win just this once. He'd get cocky after he won, but then at least he wouldn't be a loser, right? Just so he wouldn't be a loser, nothing else. Not because she wanted to see the way his face lit up and his eyes look so happy or the way he would bring it up for a week and she would mention her wins and he would say something like how they're nothing compared to his with a dumb smile.

Not because of that.

She lazily pressed buttons and purposefully went slow so he could speed past her, dropping as many banana peels or shells he could.

Her eyes drifted over to him and she couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. He looked as if he was winning a million bars of gold or as if he bought venus.

She scooted closer to where he was sitting on the floor, so she could drape a hand over his shoulder. He tensed a little and she hesitated, bringing her hand back up to her controller. But his hand met hers and pulled it back down, intertwining their fingers.

Her face was on fire and her heart was beating out of her chest. She was so distracted by her hand being held by Miles that her controller ended up slipping out of her hand.

Miles dropped his controller, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Miles wh--"

He climbed onto the sofa, hands still intertwined, and snuggled in next to her, stuffing his face into the crook of her neck.

"You smell nice," he mumbled.

"Weirdo."

They stayed like that for a moment, hearts beating in sync, hands laced together--

Ringing shot through their ears. Miles looked up to see the door being unlocked. They looked at each other with their eyes wide.

"Miles, we're home!" Mrs. Morales stopped short and nearly dropped all her grocery bags. A smile plastered her face. "Jeff, mi amor, come look,"

Mr. Davis trudged through the door, mumbling something about shopping carts being left in the parking lot before looking up.

"Miles, is there...something you wanna tell us?" he asked.

Miles’ face looked as if it was on fire. "No dad, bye!" he said, hurriedly rushing a stunned Gwen over to his room before slamming the door shut.

"What are we gonna do? They're gonna think I'm your girlfriend!" Gwen said, burying her face into a pillow.

"Are you not?"

"What? Um, no, I don't think so."

"Oh."

They sat in silence.

"I mean unless you want me to be your girlfriend--"

"NO! I mean, I don't like you like that,”

Gwen silently cursed to herself. Of course he didn't like her! They were best friends and obviously she only thought of them as friends.

Unbeknown to her, he was thinking the same goddamn thing.

"How are we gonna make them think we aren't dating?" Gwen asked.

Miles sputtered for words. "I, um, we, FAKE DATE!" he blurted out. "We can just convince them we're dating for a while and then break up." he nodded, like this was a plan that wasn't going to absolutely fuck them up.

Gwen nodded too. "Of course, that's...reasonable." Gwen  _ did  _ have her doubts, but those were overshadowed by the thrill of getting to date Miles Morales.

They stepped out of the room and took a deep breath, heading for the living room. Mrs. Morales and Mr. Davis were sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Uh, mom, dad, this is my…" he looked over at Gwen, unsure. She slipped her hand into his and he continued. "my girlfriend, Gwen."

"Miles, why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Morales scolded, pinching his cheek. "We would've loved to hear about her."

"Will she be joining us for dinner?" Mr. Davis asked. Gwen squeezed Miles' hand nervously. "Yes, I will." hand as an answer. He took this as the wrong answer.

“Yeah, of course!” he said. a bit too enthusiastically. Gwen glared at him and he stiffened. “I mean, um no! Because she has to do… ballet?”

“Ballet? At this hour?” Mr. Davis said, unconvinced.

Gwen quickly took over, to the relief of Miles. “I have to practice for um, a big show.”

“We insist, Gwen. Plus, you wouldn’t want to practice with an empty stomach,” Mrs. Morales said, ending the conversation. 

They gaped at her, searching for an excuse, but it was too late. Gwen would join them for dinner.

  
  


♡

  
  


“When do you think we should break up?” asked Miles, brainstorming ideas for their master (stupid) plan on his bed, pen and paper in hand.

Gwen hopped onto the bed next to him. She had forgotten that they’d have to break up. All the flirting and holding hands at dinner made it feel all so real. She lifted her eyes to him, watching his face in awe. His eyes were so big and round, like a puppy’s. She adored them. She adored the way they looked when he looked at her.

She blinked. That sounded like someone who had a crush on him would say. Good thing she didn’t have a crush on him.

“Um, next year?” she answered, half wishing for him to say okay.

He squinted. “Next year?”

“You know,” she made a few vague hand gestures. “So it's realistic?”

He nodded, jotting something down on the paper.

He dropped the pen.

Gwen spun around.

“Or maybe we could… never break up? Keep the lie going, you know?” he suggested.

She moved closer to him. “Yeah. Then we can get married, to keep the lie consistent.”

He snorted. “You’re kidding,”

Except she remained dead serious.

Flushing, he looked into her eyes. “You’re… serious?”

“Maybe,” she breathed, getting closer.

“What do you want the wedding to be like?”

Closer.

“Dunno. But I think you’d look nice in a suit.”

Closer.

“Yeah?”

Their noses touched. Realization came to them and their eyes went wide.

Panicking, Gwen webbed his face. Miles shot webs at her out of instinct.

“Sorry!” she said, wiping the sticky web from his face. His hands came up to her wrists and held them softly. Gwen was two seconds away from dying.

“It’s okay,” he reassured, with that stupid goofy smile. “And I’m sorry about your shoes.” he glanced at her pretty blue ballet shoes, now white with webs.

“It’ll come off,” she muttered, finishing taking off the last piece of web.

Her phone buzzed. A text from her dad.

She shoved it back in her pocket. “My dad’s wondering where I am, I gotta go Spider-boy,” she said, tossing all her items into her backpack.

“But you’ll come back right? Tomorrow?” he asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly with doubt.

She smiled. “Yeah,” she grabbed a turquoise jacket off a chair. “Also I’m taking this with me,” she waved him goodbye and swung out the window.

  
  


♡

  
  


**hobo spiders man**

**milesg**

PETER

PEETR

PETR

PETER

MR PARKER

MR B PARKER

B MAN

_ 2.34 a.m. _

**hobo spiders man**

Quit blowing up my phone

Do you know what time it is?

And how did you change my name to that?

_ 2.37 a.m. _

**milesg**

not important

anyways peter i need to tell you something really important

_ 2.39 a.m. _

**hobo spiders man**

Not important because you don’t want me to change your name to something dumb like "Jazz Hands Mcgee"

_ 2.42 a.m. _

**milesg has changed hobo spiders man name to Jazz Hands Mcgee**

**Jazz Hands Mcgee**

Very funny Miles (hear the sarcasm in this?)

What did you wanna tell me?

_ 2.44 a.m. _

**milesg**

promsie not to make fun of me okay????

_ 2.44 a.m. _

**Jazz Hands Mcgee**

You know Im not reliable for that

_ 2.45 a.m. _

**milesg**

i started fake dating gwen because i pacniked and now im starting to realize that i have a crush on her and that this was a bad idea

_ 2.46. _

**Jazz Hands Mcgee**

What

**2 missed calls from Jazz Hands Mcgee**

  
  


♡

  
  


“So you have a crush on Gwen--”

“Not so loud!” Miles whispered as they walked into the restaurant.

Peter rolled his eyes and relaxed onto his seat. “You have a crush on Gwen, so what? Just tell her how you feel!" he started to pick up his menu, "Ooh, Indian food--" Miles promptly slapped the menu out of his hands.

"I  _ can't  _ tell her how I feel because she doesn't feel the same and it'll mess up our whole friendship," he said, slapping the menu out of Peter's hands once again.

Peter frowned. "Why suggest we go to a restaurant if I can't even have any food," he groused, picking the menu back up, holding it tighter this time.

"What do I do, Peter?" he whined, his head in his hands.

"Confess or don't," Peter said without looking up from his menu.

"But I can't confess! And if I don't, it's gonna eat me up inside!"

"Then why are you even talking to me right now?" he snapped, putting the menu down. Miles went quiet.

Peter's face softened. "Look, kid. It's just a part of life. You either confess, get it reciprocated, get married, divorce, get back together again after almost dying in an alternate dimension, or you get rejected and move on. Simple," he explained, rather confusingly, before beginning to wave a waiter over.

Miles' eyes began to lighten up. Peter groaned. "Oh, here we go…"

"Peter, what if you set me and Gwen up, so then she could confess to  _ me _ instead!" he said, ecstatic.

"Okay, first of all," he said, whilst pointing to everything he wanted on the menu, making it clear to the waiter. "you said she doesn't like you like that--"

"Don't worry about it, the set up will be sure to change her mind," he grinned, shooting finger guns at him.

Peter smirked. "Alright, and second of all, why didn't you just talk to your parents about this?"

"Told you, they think we're dating, and even if they weren't, you know how they get…" he trailed off, chomping onto a piece of naan.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I don't, actually."

Miles let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Everytime I tell them I like someone, they somehow manage to make it  _ really _ embarrassing. They have good intentions, but they're too… parent-y," he explained, wolfing down the naan as he spoke.

"Sounds like the parent I wanna be," he mumbled, low enough so he wouldn't hear.

"So, you’ll do it right?” Miles asked, beaming at him.

Peter sighed. “Yeah.”

  
  


♡

  
  
  


The next day Miles woke up to Peter waving flags outside his window, with “GO MILES!” scribbled onto them.

“What the hell?” he rubbed his eyes sleepily, pinching himself to see if he was dreaming. Unfortunately for him, he was not.

Miles trudged down to his door, still in his pajamas, and begrudgingly opened it.

“Hey, are you ready for today?” Peter asked, sipping Cola from his little soda hat.

Miles looked him up and down, his eyes travelling from the “HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MILES? hes ok i just wanted to show u him” shirt he wore, to his neon pink bunny slippers. He was about ready to shut the door on him.

“What are you wearing…?” he asked, squinting.

“Oh, this?” he said, gesturing to his outfit. “It’s my ‘Miles is my son’ outfit.”

Miles slammed the door on him. “Need another hour of sleep before I deal with this,” he grumbled, walking back to his room.

  
  


♡

  
  


They walked to a diner that smelled suspiciously like burnt lettuce, but Peter assured him that the smell wasn't related to the food. Or at least he said he  _ hoped  _ it wasn't.

"Listen kid, Gwen's gonna be here in a few, I'll be watching from the sidelines, so don't worry," he told him, still in his "Miles is my son" outfit, but only this time he had a fake moustache, glasses and a jacket on for "disguise", as Peter had said it.

Gwen arrived not long later, sitting at a table in a cozy corner of the diner. Miles went to go sit with her, bringing two milkshakes with him.

Miles felt his heart leap into his throat. "You're wearing my jacket."

"Yeah, I like it, it reminds me of you--" she stopped abruptly and looked around the restaurant until her eyes finally landed on Peter. "Doesn't that guy look… familiar to you?" she asked, eyeing him closely.

Peter responded by frantically throwing a stick of butter at them, from God knows where. It landed on their table and they stared at it for a bit, before looking up to see Peter running out of the diner, yelling "YOU GOT THIS!".

"What…"

Miles swept the butter off the table. "Um, anyways, I wanted to tell you something," he said nervously, fidgeting under the table.

"Yeah?"

The fire alarms went off and Peter went running into the kitchen, pulling his mask back on. "Was that Peter--"

"Uh, hey you haven't touched your milkshake!" he pushed it towards her and she took a sip. Peter went careening out the kitchen and slammed into the wall. He took one look at Miles at waved his little "GO MILES!" flag before zipping away, back into the kitchen.

Gwen got up from her seat. "I think we should check on the kitchen," Miles grabbed her hand and they both blushed.

"Or we could stay here," she said quickly, sitting back down.

"Gwen, I-I just wanted to tell you that…" he trailed off, going into quiet mumbles.

"Uhuh?"

Peter blasted through the kitchen and landed flat on their table.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, PETER!" he groaned, rubbing his temples.

Peter waved his now burnt flag. "Go team?" he grinned.

  
  


♡

  
  


Gwen and Miles had to help out Peter with some freaky lettuce monster. It took a surprisingly long time, since it could regrow limbs, shoot lasers, had fire powers, had ice powers, and many,  _ many  _ more.

Gwen offered to walk (or more accurately, swing) Miles home, and they did. In complete silence.

Miles dropped down the side of his house and headed to his door--

"What were you gonna tell me at the diner?"

He spun around and flailed for words. "Uh--I, you know! It's not important, don't worry."

Gwen grabbed his arm. "I kinda have something to tell you too," she said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah?"

Gwen looked around, cupped his face, and kissed him, turning around to swing away.

Miles shot a web at her and pulled her down. "Can we, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we try that one more time?"

Gwen merely smiled and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda wonky at the start but it gets better at the end  
> criticism is appreciated :) also the formatting is kinda weird too because i didnt feel like changing it hehe


End file.
